El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante
by aguilareal88
Summary: Pedro, Martín, Luciano, y compañia se encuentran en el viejo oeste
1. Tres Tristes Tramas

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante Capítulo 1

Tres Tristes Tramas  
 **  
Norte de** California **1849**

Era una mañana bastante **fresca** en las montañas californianas, sin embargo la fiebre **del oro** estaba en su **apogeo**.  California había pasado oficialmente a manos estadounidenses apenas pocos meses atrás, el descubrimiento de oro en sus colinas convirtió a la región de un desierto despoblado en un centro industrial y comercial lleno de mineros, pistoleros, y casafortunas prácticamente de la noche a la mañana; en esa enorme multitud encontraremos a **tres hombres** y **una mujer** muy especiales.

Una **carreta** tirada por dos caballos cafés **avanza** por camino pedregoso **dentro** de ella iba **una mujer** muy talentosa pero también muy temperamental; -Manuela no sé si venir hasta acá a **presentar** tu espectáculo sea **una buena** **idea** -ya te dije que si le dijo la joven chilena con cierta impaciencia a su representante, Manuela no era particularmente hermosa pero **tampoco** era fea, además era una gran cantante, bailarina y violinista que cautivaba a la gente, en especial a los hombres con su talento y su sensualidad en el **escenario**.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel del recientemente fundado pueblo de San Francisco el **comisario** revisaba a **los nuevos** prisioneros **junto** con su **ayudante** , -jefe trajimos a estos tres hombres por mendigar en diferentes partes del pueblo, -Alfred este pueblo esta lleno de criminales peligrosos y tu arrestas a estos pobres diablos por mendigar, creo exageras un poco en el cumplimiento de tus deberes no crees, - si lo **siento** Matthew, pero podrían ser mexicanos -Alfred esto solía ser México hasta hace seis meses recuerdas además la guerra termino ganamos, pero si ellos nacieron aquí ahora son ciudadanos estadounidenses como nosotros y si no **solo** vienen buscando fortuna como muchos otros viajeros - cielos tienes toda la razón hermano, ¿como se llaman amigos? -yo soy **Luciano** da Silva, -yo soy Martín **Hernandez** , -y yo me **llamo** Pedro Sánchez -muy bien mucho gusto en conocerlos ahora cuéntenos un poco del porque están en este pueblo.

Pedro fue el primero en tomar la palabra - bueno soy un soldado mexicano, -ves te lo dije, - Alfred no interrumpas por favor dijo Matthew en un tono autoritario -decía yo soy o era soldado del ejercito mexicano y amo a mi país, pero fui forzado a servir en el ejercito por agentes de nuestro dictador el **general** Santa Anna que van por los pueblos y **las ciudades** reclutando a **campesinos** , artesanos, y otros hombres para convertirlos en soldados; yo trabajaba como zapatero en **Guadalajara** Jalisco cuando el ejercito me escogió para irme con ellos sin previo aviso, tuve que dejar a la familia y ni siquiera me dieron entrenamiento militar salvo marchar y marchar hasta llegar a Los Ángeles donde mi batallón fue derrotado por un grupo de voluntarios gringos, me capturaron y me llevaron a una cárcel en Sacramento de donde me soltaron hace unos días pero no tengo **dinero** para volver a casa y decidí venir aquí a buscar un poco de oro para no regresar a mi casa con las manos vacías.

Todos guardaron **silencio** cuando Pedro termino de **contar** su **relato** , hasta que Luciano fue el próximo en relatar su historia; bueno yo era un esclavo hasta hace muy poco tiempo, nací en Sao Paulo en Brasil soy hijo de una esclava negra que trabajaba como **sirvienta** en casa de un **herrero** portugués, ese **herrero** estuvo con mi madre a escondidas de su esposa y el resto es historia aquí estoy yo en fin a pesar de que mi padre nunca me reconoció como su hijo me tenía un cariño **muy especial** y me enseño su oficio, la esposa de mi padre y mi madre murieron en una epidemia de tuberculosis y mi padre decidió que viniéramos aquí a buscar oro y a empezar **una nueva vida** como padre e hijo, tomamos un barco pero a medio camino mi padre se enfermo con una fiebre muy alta y murió unos días después, pude pagar el viaje y el entierro de mi padre pero me quede sin **dinero** para poder pagar un **hotel**.

El ambiente se hizo aún más triste con la historia de Luciano, sin embargo Martín decidió **contar** la suya de todos modos yo soy de la villa de Rosario en la **provincia** de Santa Fe en la Argentina yo era panadero en mi pueblo, un día ya que mis viejos habían **muerto** y estaba solo en el mundo porque soy hijo único decidí ir a buscar a los parientes de mi madre a Italia, me fui a **Buenos Aires** para tomar un barco y allí unos porteños aprovechados me estafaron, me vendieron carisimo un boleto que dijeron que era para Italia y como no sé leer me dieron un **boleto para** Los Ángeles, cuando me di cuenta del engaño ya era demasiado tarde; así vine aquí a buscar oro para poder comprarme mi boleto a Italia.


	2. La Carreta

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante Capítulo 2

La Carreta

Después de escuchar sus tristes historias Matthew estaba a punto de ofrecerles un plato de sopa a los tres desafortunados hombres cuando un desconocido entro en el edificio y le pidió su ayuda, -Hola buenos días busco alguien que me ayude a sacar la carreta donde veníamos mi amiga y yo de el lodo, porque esta muy pero muy atascada y tengo todos mis instrumentos musicales y papeles importantes adentro, mi amiga los esta cuidando pero no quiero dejarla mucho tiempo sola, -yo lo ayudo dijo Alfred pero Matthew lo detuvo -tú tienes tareas que hacer aquí hermano, pero ellos si pueden irse con usted amigo dijo señalando a los tres hombres a su lado y abrió la celda para poder liberarlos, vayan y ayuden a este señor y cuando regresen les daré algo de comer, trato hecho dijeron los tres muchachos al mismo tiempo; Martín, Pedro, y Luciano siguieron al hombre hacia la calle. -Me llamo Julio Paz y soy el representante artístico de la gran diva Manuela González, ella es famosisima en todo Chile, Bolivia, y Perú -¿y que hacen tan al norte? pregunto Luciano -lo mismo que todo el mundo aquí buscar fama y fortuna, Manuela decidió venir a California y yo solo la seguí porque ella es muy especial para mi, ¿Pero ustedes por que motivo estaban en la cárcel? -el payaso del alguacil nos arresto supuestamente por mendigar, pero en realidad lo hizo por que no somos gringos, no hablamos inglés, y no somos güeros contesto Pedro todavía algo molesto por la actitud de Alfred. -Si así es, los tres tenemos el pelo negro, no entendemos a la demás gente, supongo que ninguno de nosotros sabe leer ni siquiera en su propio idioma y para colmo de males no tenemos ni un centavo en los bolsillos dijo Martín con cierta tristeza en la voz; cambiando de tema Luciano ¿como hablas tan bien el español si eres brasileño? -a pues por que mi padre hacia muchos trabajos para los extranjeros que viven en Sao Paulo y así fue como poco a poco fui aprendiendo el español gracias a los clientes que iban al taller de herrería de mi padre, pero el inglés nunca se me dio bien porque es muy diferente al portugués.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba la carreta atascada, Pedro, Luciano y Martín se pusieron a empujarla mientras Julio tomo las riendas de los caballos, uno dos tres empujen, uno dos tres empujen, -esto no esta funcionando muchachos vamos a tener que poner tablas de madera debajo de las ruedas y usarlas como palancas dijo Luciano y todos estuvieron de acuerdo; Julio bajo de la silla del conductor y fue a la parte trasera donde estaba Manuela para traer las tablas y pedirle a su amiga que se pasara al asiento del conductor mientras él ayudaba a los otros muchachos a desatascar la carreta, -o por la chucha dijo manuela furiosa, sin embargo hizo lo que Julio le pidió. Al bajarse de la carreta Manuela se quedo mirando a los tres jóvenes desconocidos para ella con una curiosidad inmensa, los muchachos le devolvieron a Manuela unas miradas llenas de pasión, lo cual no era de extrañar por que los tres llevaban meses sin ver bien a una mujer en forma, mucho menos estar con una, pero eran unos caballeros así que enseguida volvieron a su trabajo; Julio bajo de la carreta con las tablas y él y Pedro pusieron una debajo de la rueda trasera izquierda, mientras Martín y Luciano hacían lo mismo del otro lado y luego hicieron mucha fuerza con las palancas mientra Manuela le ordenaba a los caballos atrancar y así la carreta se desatasco y volvió a andar después de varios intentos, pero los cuatros hombres quedaron llenos de lodo. Manuela condujo la que carreta hasta la comisaria y los demás caminaron a hacía el hotel del pueblo.

Manuela entro en la comisaria y saludo respetuosamente al comisario y al alguacil quitándose su sombrero rojo con una pluma negra arriba, meneandolo de un lado y haciendo una pequeña reverencia inclinando ligeramente la cabeza; -muy buenas tardes señores me llamo Manuela González y soy la nueva cantante del teatro del pueblo, -mucho gusto en conocerla señorita yo soy el comisario Matthew Williams y este es mi hermano el alguacil Alfred, -mi representante vino hace un rato a pedirles ayuda para sacar nuestra carreta del lodo, en este momento él y los tres muchachos que nos envío deben estar en el hotel dándose un muy buen baño y lavando su ropa porque quedaron todos llenos de fango al desatorar la carreta. Mientras tanto en el hotel, en el enorme cuarto de baño de la parte trasera junto al calentador están bañándose cuatro hombres en cuatro tinajas grandes de madera llenas de agua caliente y mucho jabón, toda su ropa se lavaba en una quinta tinaja aún más grande en un cuarto contiguo. - Pues yo si quisiera ser rubio les decía Martín a los demás que mal que todavía no han inventado una pintura para el cabello, -¿para que quieres ser güero hombre? le pregunto Pedro no lo sé me gusta ese color de cabello porque combinaría más con mis ojos azules; - es eso o estas enamorando del alguacil dijo Luciano riéndose a carcajadas, -muy gracioso brazuta muy gracioso boludo le contesto Martín, -ya hombre paren a parte nadie en su sano juicio podría enamorarse de ese presumido- oh oh dijo Julio, que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a escuchar la conversación, entonces la loca de mi amiga Manuela si puede enamorarse del gringo ese.


	3. Ser o no Ser

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante Capítulo 3

Ser o no Ser

Por suerte para los muchachos Manuela había comprado mucha ropa vaquera para un grupo musical que se suponía los acompañaría a ella y a Julio en el viaje, pero a última hora el grupo había decidido no ir porque el viaje era muy costoso para ellos; así fue como Martín, Luciano, y Pedro terminaron vestidos como auténticos vaqueros del viejo oeste, con pantalones azules, camisas blancas, sombreros estilo texano también de color blanco, además de cinturones, chaquetas de cuero, y botas altas de color café; mientras en otro cuarto Julio se ponía un traje de lana color verde, con pantalones y un bombín del mismo color, que lo hacían verse muy excéntrico, cuando todos estuvieron listos se dirigieron de regreso a la comisaría, al llegar a su destino los muchachos encontraron a Manuela platicando muy alegre con Alfred, Julio frunció el ceño y los demás pusieron cara de sorpresa, -por fin regresaron amigos dijo Matthew con una sonrisa muy amistosa, los invito a cenar un sabroso pollo frito con una cerveza en la cantina del pueblo; gracias señor pero yo me quedo aquí para llevar a mi amiga al hotel más tarde contestó Julio en un tono fuerte para que Alfred y Manuela lo oyeran - yo creo que nosotros sí vamos con usted señor comisario yo tengo mucha hambre y supongo que mis compañeros también, dijo Pedro agarrándose el estómago y viendo que Luciano Martín solo movían sus cabezas para decirle al comisario que si aceptaban su generosa invitación; -oiga Julio mañana que nuestra ropa esté lista le devolvemos está dijo Martín antes de que se marcharan, -eso no sera necesario mis amigos se la pueden quedar porque traemos mucha ropa extra para el espectaculo, y hablenme de tú de ahora en adelante.

Ya sentados dentro de la cantina el comisario empezó a contarles un poco de su historia **personal** y familiar a sus invitados mientras les preparaban su cena; antes que nada quiero que disculpen a mi **hermano** , es un buen tipo pero está tan obsesionado con proteger su tierra, sus derechos, y su libertad que a **menudo** se le olvida respetar los derechos y las libertades de los demás; pero cambiemos de tema, yo nací más al norte en Montreal en Canadá mi padre era **comerciante** de madera y cuando yo era pequeño nos mudamos a **Richmond Virginia** porque le ofrecieron parte de un gran aserradero a mí padre allí y así fue como mi  hermano Alfred nació en Virginia; desde niños Alfred y yo hemos sido muy unidos pero él siempre ha sido mucho más aventurero que yo y soñaba constantemente con venir al **salvaje** oeste y tener un rancho ganadero y yo no pude dejarlo **solo** en un ambiente tan hostil y peligroso, por lo tanto decidí venir con él primero a **Texas** , pero cuando nos enteramos que habían **descubierto** oro en **California** nos mudamos aquí enseguida.

Al poco rato llegó Alfred y saludo a todos muy cordialmente - hola amigos quiero disculparme con ustedes porque me excedí un poco esta mañana les traje su paga de hoy por ayudarnos con la carreta atascada, porque sino lo hubieran hecho ustedes lo hubiéramos tenido que hacer Matt y yo tarde o temprano, muchas gracias aquí tienen un dólar de plata cada uno y puso las tres monedas en la barra de la cantina, Martín, Luciano, y Pedro tomaron su respectiva moneda y se la guardaron en el bolsillo del pantalón; Alfred siguió hablando, cielos se nota que el señor Julio quiere mucho a la señorita Manuela y creo que todos lo podemos notar pero ella no parece darse cuenta o no le interesa ¿porque sera? bueno no importa eso es parte de la vida privada de Manuela, -Julio está celoso de ti le dijo Martín a Alfred, pues no debería, Manuela es muy simpática y no es precisamente fea, pero se nota que no soy su tipo de hombre, además debe de tener un carácter súper fuerte como casi todos los artistas, ya hice lo que me dijiste Matt -perfecto Al ¿y estás de acuerdo hermano? - si claro que sí, pero tienes que decirles primero para ver si aceptan, -a por supuesto; muchachos se leer muy bien las intenciones de las personas y pude ver a primera vista que ustedes son honestos y valientes ¿quieren trabajar con nosotros como agentes de la ley y el orden en este pueblo amigos? - les pagarian 5 dólares a la semana, les daremos un caballo, una pistola, para cada uno, y una cabaña para que puedan vivir los tres, está junto a nuestra casa, se la compramos a un vecino que necesita dinero para irse al norte solo tendrían que pagarnos una renta de un dólar al mes; comprendería si no aceptan porque es un trabajo muy peligroso tratar de imponer la ley y el orden en este pueblo, pero piénsenlo muy bien antes de contestar muchachos. Cada quien meditaba profundamente su respuesta, la incertidumbre terminó pronto; -yo si acepto dijo Luciano no tengo a donde ir y me gusta ayudar a la gente, - supongo que da lo mismo establecerme aquí que en Italia, tengo amigos nuevos, y me interesa la aventura dijo Martín, -pensándolo bien mientras el malvado general Santa Anna este en el poder no quiero regresar a mi tierra para ser explotado por un gobierno que podría volver a apartarme de mi familia cuando le de la gana y le digo familia pero solo somos mi hermana y yo, trabajando muy duro voy a conseguir el dinero para traerla para acá, así que me quedo aquí


	4. Caballos Pistolas y Ganado

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante Capítulo 4

Caballos Pistolas y Ganado

Esa misma noche el trío de oficiales de policía recién nombrados tomaron posesión de su nuevo hogar, durmieron bien a pesar de que la cabaña solo tenía una cama y tenían que compartirla, cuando menos de manera temporal mientras podían comprar más camas o hamacas donde dormir, pero los muchacho estaban agradecidos con dios y con el comisario por tener un lugar fijo donde poder pasar las noches; al día siguiente el comisario llevó a sus amigo a un establo para escoger sus caballos, Martín eligió un caballo muy peculiar blanco pero con pecas negras por todo el cuerpo, -es único como yo decía el argentino muy orgulloso de su nuevo compañero, de hecho ese será su nombre El Único, Luciano escogió un hermoso caballo color amarillo tostado, -lo llamaré Grano de oro dijo el brasileño sonriendo todavía más de lo normal, -¿cual es el caballo más **bronco** que tiene? le preguntó Pedro al dueño del establo, -ese de allá dijo el hombre señalando a un caballo café con las cuatro patas  blancas, -pero no creo que pueda montarlo - ya veremos hombre ya veremos, -amigo si usted logra montar ese caballo le regalo los tres caballos, dijo el hombre muy seguro, Pedro se acercó al caballo le murmuró algunas palabras al oído, le puso la silla, y se subió al animal que comenzó a reparar y relinchar como loco Pedro mientra tanto gritaba malas palabras emocionado, pero nada de lo que el caballo hiciera movía al joven jinete de su lugar, duraron así como un minuto y medio hasta que caballo se canso y caminó tranquilo, -eres una belleza mi amigo te llamaré Valiente dijo el mexicano muy satisfecho de su labor, y bajó del caballo dejando a todos los presentes con la boca bien abierta.

Desde el establo los cuatro hombres se fueron hacia la armería en el lado oeste del pueblo para comprar sus nuevas pistolas, cuando entraron al almacén **Matthew** saludo al encargado y le dijo - buenos días señor me da tres pistolas calibre 44, marca Colt y seis cajas de  balas por favor -enseguida comisario dijo el hombre amablemente, después de pagar Matthew les repartió las pistolas a los muchachos -aquí tienen una caja extra de regalo para que practiquen tiro al blanco en el corral de atrás, a donde el encargado los guió con gusto; - muchachos esta caja tiene 30 tiros, entonces cada uno tiene 10 tiros y la pistola le caben 6, pero van a disparar dos rondas de cinco tiros cada una primero a diez metros y luego a veinte para probar su puntería dijo Matthew con mucha calma, usando unos árboles secos como blancos la prueba demostró que Martín y Pedro eran buenos tiradores, más aún tomando en cuenta que a diferencia de muchos otros hombres de su tiempo ellos tenían la sana costumbre de mantenerse sobrios antes de un posible pleito y evitar problemas cuando no lo estaban; por otro lado Luciano era un tirador excelente desde cualquier distancia y podía disparar con ambas manos, con una calma casi espeluznante.

Martín estaba un poco celoso de las habilidades de sus amigos ya que Pedro era mejor jinete que él y Luciano era mejor tirador, pero esa misma tarde Martín tendría que demostrar su habilidad especial; cuando regresaron a la comisaria Alfred les informo que debían ir al rancho de la familia Lewis para investigar la misteriosa desaparición de su ganado vacuno, el rancho Lewis estaba como 5 kilómetros al sur del pueblo, eran como unos 15 minutos a caballo a buena velocidad, el comisario se quedo en su oficina revisando unos papeles, antes de que partieran Alfred les entrego las placas de cobre en forma de estrella que les daba autoridad como agentes de policía en todo el condado; es decir el pueblo de San Francisco y sus alrededores, cada quien se puso su placa en el lado derecho del pecho y se fueron a su primera misión, los muchachos llegaron al rancho Lewis como a las 2 de la tarde después de dar uno cuantos rodeos para poder llegar al lugar; fueron recibidos por el honorable juez de paz Jim Lewis dueño del rancho y uno de sus vaqueros que sirvió como traductor, -mi patrón dice que nuestras **vacas** se han estado perdiendo y no sabe como, - pregúntale si sospecha de ladrones le dijo Pedro al vaquero, el vaquero hizo la pregunta , y hablo de nuevo, - el dice que si, Martín intervino -Pedro yo vi huellas de vaca en la cañada como a 200 metros, -¿puedes recordar eso? dijo Luciano, sorprendido -si tengo una gran  memoria y un enorme sentido de la orientación, una vez que conozco un lugar ya no me pierdo jamás; Martín llevo a todos hasta donde estaban las huellas de vaca y encontraron a los animales perdidos parados al filo de la cañada, se acercaron con mucho sigilo para no asustar a los animales y después de unas horas lograron regresar a todas las bestias rebeldes a sus corrales. Ya cuando cuando los tres amigos regresaban a casa el juez Lewis y su vaquero los alcanzaron - muchachos mi patrón quiere darles una pequeña recompensa por encontrar su ganado, -no queremos dinero dijo Luciano, somos servidores públicos, pero dile que si puede enseñarnos a hablar inglés, -mister Lewis dice que trato hecho y así fue que los tres amigos consiguieron un buen maestro de inglés, mostraron sus habilidades y regresaron a casa con éxito después de su primera misión.


	5. Las Hermanas Gómez

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante Capítulo 5

Los Hermanas Gómez

-A la mañana siguiente nuestros amigos se encontraron con Manuela cuando iban de camino a la comisaria, los tres se quitaron el sombrero en señal de respeto hacia la señorita y ella correspondió el gesto quitándose su sombrero y mostrando su precioso cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, -buenos días muchachos, -buenos días señorita González dijeron los tres al unisono, -uy no muchachos llámenme Manuela por favor, -esta bien como vos querrás primor dijo Martín guiñándole al ojo a la joven chilena y recibiendo un codazo de parte de Pedro en las costillas al mismo tiempo, -auch -dispense a mi amigo chula dijo Pedro poniéndose algo rojo de la cara, -no se preocupe hombre las expresiones de su amigo no me molestan, pero cuando lo hagan me las pagara dijo Manuela en un tomo amenazante, que hizo que los tres hombres tragaran saliva y retrocedieran un poco, -oigan ustedes saben mi nombre pero yo no se los suyos, -a es cierto este es Pedro, este es Martín, y yo soy Luciano, -mucho gusto en conocerlos mejor muchachos dijo la chica, luego se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, cuando Manuela estaba lista para marchase se detuvo fijándose en la multitud que se arremolinaba en la calle principal, - ¿ustedes saben que wea pasa aquí muchachos? -no -pues vamos a ver por que hay tanto alboroto no amigos; los tres hombres bajaron de su respectivo caballo y ayudaron a Manuela a abrirse paso entre la multitud de curiosos, casi todos ellos mineros hasta llegar al frente de la calle, -¿que pasa aquí compadre? le pregunto Pedro al hombre de al lado quien también tenia aspecto latino, -va a llegar un carruaje muy elegante con tres señoritas de la alta sociedad sudamericana contesto el hombre bastante emocionado, -tanto maldito alboroto por tres minas dijo Manuela enojada y frunciendo el ceño, los tres amigos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada colectiva, -dada la escasez de mujeres por aquí no extraña la emoción popular dijo Martín sonriendo; -pero no te enojes tu siempre seras la mujer más elegante y fina de todo el oeste le dijo Luciano a Manuela dándole un tierno y cálido beso en la frente para calmarla, -muchachos vamos a llegar muy tarde al trabajo dijo Pedro preocupado, -no lo creo dijo Martín señalando hacia el otro lado de la banqueta donde estaban Alfred y Matthew platicando animadamente con Julio, -ese weon de Julio me dijo que no iba a salir del hotel pero me las pagara todas juntas dijo Manuela molesta de nuevo.

-!POR FIN LLEGO LA CARROZA¡ grito alguien entre la multitud, después de casi una hora de espera, -menos mal dijo Pedro en su interior algo fastidiado y tenso por el gran número de personas concentradas en poco espacio; la carroza paso por la calle principal y se dirigió directo al hotel. La gente siguió el vehículo tan rápido como pudo. los primeros en llegar fueron los oficiales de policía y Julio ya que iban a caballo,Manuela iba montada sujeta a la espalda de Luciano, al mismo tiempo que el brasileño manejaba las riendas de su caballo con mucha destreza; los tres muchachos latinos desmontaron de sus caballos y se fueron a platicar con sus dos amigos anglos y con Julio, Manuela se quedo mirando la carroza que estaba parada frente al hotel y de la cual todavía no se bajaba nadie. -¿Que sabe de las recién llegadas señor comisario? pregunto Julio, - recién llegados mi amigo, son tres hermanas y un hermano, los hermanos Gómez, vienen de Colombia, y son hijos de un banquero muy pero muy rico según dicen los chismosos del pueblo dijo Matthew sonriendo, -oye Matt ya te dije que me lo dijeron mis amigos con los que juego póquer en la cantina dijo Alfred enojado, -por eso mismo Al por eso mismo le contesto el comisario y todos se soltaron riendo con muchas ganas.

Algunos minutos después se abrió la puerta de la carroza y bajo de ella la primera de las hermanas, Francisca era una hermosa morena, con la cara redonda, ojos color miel, el cabello negro recogido en una coleta y un cuerpo delgadito, que lucia bien aún debajo de un pomposo y enorme vestido amarillo que llevaba; luego bajo María, era la menos morena de las tres hermanas pero su piel tenia un bonito tono café claro, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, tenía el cabello largo suelto y una margarita en el lado derecho de la cabeza, un cuerpo más frondoso que el de Francisca, y un vestido con el mismo diseño y corte que el de su hermana pero de color rojo luego bajo la última hermana, Catalina tenía la piel y los ojos un poco más obscuros que sus hermanas pero eso solo realzaba su belleza, tenía un cuerpo fuerte muy similar al de María, tenía el pelo suelto y una pañoleta color azul cubría su frente, ocultando una vieja cicatriz que se había hecho jugando cuando era niña, tenia puesto un vestido idéntico a los de sus hermanas pero de color azul, -¿algún hombre podría ayudarnos a bajar a mi hermano Rodrigo de la carroza por favor? pregunto Catalina en voz alta, fue entonces cuando Pedro, Luciano, y Martín se acercaron para ayudar a las señoritas, al entrar en la carroza nuestros amigos vieron a un joven un poco menor que las chicas, vestido con una camisa blanca, traje y sombrero de color gris, y zapatos negros, cuyas manos y pies no funcionaban adecuadamente, pero cuyos ojos demostraban una gran inteligencia.


	6. Celos Fraternos

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante Capítulo 6

Celos Fraternos

Pedro cargo a Rodrigo en sus brazos con cierta facilidad, porque el muchacho era bastante más delgado que él, Pedro lo saco de la carroza y lo llevo hasta su cuarto en el hotel y lo puso suavemente en la cama, Martín y Luciano iban siempre delante de Pedro para despejarle el paso -mucho gusto en conocerte me llamo Pedro y estos son mis amigos Luciano y Martín le dijo el mexicano al joven discapacitado,-Rodrigo no habla desde hace mucho tiempo señor dijo Catalina con brusquedad -lo siento mucho señorita dijo Pedro y volteo para macharse cuando de pronto Rodrigo le dijo Muchas gracias Pedro tu y tus amigos podrían venir a verme mañana, -claro si no le molesta a tu hermana, -si me molesta mucho, pero si es lo que mi hermano quiere, es lo que quiero Catalina, -entonces esta decidido vamos a venir mañana después del trabajo a verte dijo Pedro y él y sus amigos se marcharon. Rodrigo que rayos te pasa dijo Cata cuando estuvo a solas con su hermano, llevas años sin dirigirnos la palabra a nosotras que somos tus hermanas y de repente le hablas a un completo extraño, Rodrigo dime algo por favor dime algo lloraba Catalina desesperada, pero su hermano permanecía en un silencio inquebrantable. -A mi ninguna vieja sancrona, estirada de sociedad me va a venir a decir a quien puedo visitar y a quien no, no me ,importa lo bonita que sea le decía Pedro furioso a sus amigos cuando salieron del hotel, -¿entonces vos lo que queres es volver a ver a esa piba y no a Rodrigo verdad Pedro? -no te confundas Martín, no te niego que quiero ver a la pesada de Catalina otra vez, pero también quiero ayudar a Rodrigo por que me simpatiza y sentí una conexión especial con él, -yo también la sentí dijo Martín -y yo también dijo Luciano, fue como si nos pidiera ayuda con la mirada, por eso debemos ayudar a Rodrigo en todo lo que podemos aunque sus hermanas se opongan.

Al día siguiente los muchachos pasaron toda la mañana en el campamento de los mineros disolviendo riñas que en su gran mayoría eran absurdas, por la tarde pasaron al hotel a visitar a Rodrigo antes de ir a casa como se lo habían prometido, cuando los tres amigos entraron al cuarto de Rodrigo, encontraron a Francisca tratando de darle de comer sin éxito; -Rodrigo por favor abre la boca hermanito le decía Francisca a su hermano con ternura, pero el chico se rehusaba a ceder y seguía sin probar bocado hasta que la joven perdió toda su paciencia y se fue no sin antes hacer una mueca de desprecio hacia los hombres que estaban parados observando la escena, Luciano tomo el plato que Francisca había dejado en un banco al lado de la cama y puso la cuchara en la mano derecha de Rodrigo mientras le pedía a Pedro que ayudara al muchacho a sentarse en la cama, Pedro lo hizo Y luego Martín puso una almohada en la espalda de Rodrigo para que esté estuviera más cómodo, Rodrigo detuvo el plato con su otra mano y empezó a comer él solo, el proceso resulto lento y algo sucio, pero muy satisfactorio para Rodrigo quien se termino toda su sopa de pollo y Pedro lo ayudo a limpiarse la cara con agua y un pañuelo que Pedro siempre traía en su bolsillo ya que su hermana Itzel lo había bordado para él, - te traje un poco de pan caliente hecho por mí le dijo Martín a Rodrigo sonriendo, muchas gracias amigo dijo Rodrigo después de comerse dos enormes piezas de pan, esta suave y delicioso, mucho mejor que el de mi hermana María, -amigo vas a hacer que tus hermanas nos odien aún más dijo Martín bastante preocupado, -bah mis hermanas tienen muy mal genio, fingen ser frívolas y tontas para no ser juzgadas por la sociedad, pero son muy listas más que muchos hombres y tiene un gran sentido de la justicia, pero son celosas y me tratan como si no pudiera hacer nada por mí mismo y por eso no les dirijo la palabra, se que solo intentan protegerme y que son buenas personas, pero me desespera que sean tan asfixiantes conmigo todo el tiempo.

Luciano, Martín, y Pedro la relataron a Rodrigo sus respectivas historias de vida, y fingieron no saber que las tres hermanas de Rodrigo estaban escuchando toda su conversación detrás de la puerta, por que las oyeron murmurar, sin embargo no ocultaron ni un solo detalle porque querían que ellas supieran que ellos eran buenas personas con un poco o más bien un mucho de mala suerte, luego de terminar la platica los tres alguaciles salieron de la habitación para dejar descansar a Rodrigo, y se encontraron de frente con las hermanas Gómez listas para atacar; Catalina fue la primera en hablar cuando los caminos de ambos grupos se cruzaron, -oigan ustedes quiero que les quede bien clara una cosa, pueden agradarle a mi hermano pero a nosotras no nos agradan los oportunistas ni un poquito me entendieron, así que los estaremos vigilando muy de cerca pobretones; -primero que nada creo que puedo hablar por mis amigos cuando le digo que el desagrado es mutuo, yo soy un hombre trabajador porque mi padre un zapatero español, de Asturias y mi madre una india Huichol que era partera me enseñaron a trabajar como la gente decente, pero yo no sé como su padre el señor banquero se hizo rico, pero me lo puedo imaginar señorita, dijo Pedro en un tomo desafiante y seco, -como te atreves a cuestionar la honradez de mí padre dijo Cata iracunda y con la mano lista para golpear la cara de Pedro, el muchacho le agarro la muñeca con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, -dejamos unas cosas en claro señorita, yo jamás voy a lastimarla pero no voy permitir que usted me lastime, segundo yo solo dudo de la honradez de su padre como usted y sus hermanas dudan de la nuestra, y por último que no se supone que usted es más educada que yo por lo tanto no me hable de tu como si fuéramos de la misma familia; María se aproximo por detrás para atacar a Pedro, pero Martín le bloqueo el paso justo a tiempo, -vaya pero si este es el panadero maravilla dijo María con desprecio, - vamos señorita no es mi culpa que esas manitas de ángel no sepan hacer pan como se debe contesto el joven argentino con su seguridad habitual, acariciando las manos de María entre las suyas; mientras tanto Francisca intentaba acercarse por el otro lado para defender a Cata, pero Luciano siempre se movía más rápido que ella para impedir su avance, -déjame pasar bruto y quita esa tonta sonrisa de tu cara le decía Francisca frustrada al brasileño, -eu prefiero tener una sonrisa tonta que una cara amargada como de la vocé señorita, y creo que siendo tan hermosa como es debería de ser mucho más alegre, -nunca me habían ofendido tanto en toda mi vida decía Catalina llorando de rabia; - hora de irnos chicas dijo Francisca cansada de pelear, así fue como las hermanas se retiraron a sus cuartos furiosas por haber perdido la discusión.


	7. Besos y una Sorpresa

El Soldado El Esclavo y El Migrante

Besos y una Sorpresa

Después de que las hermanas Gómez se marcharan a sus habitaciones, los tres muchachos se quedaron hundidos cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz profunda y ronca de Manuela los saco de su meditación, trayendolos de vuelta a la realidad de golpe; - hey amigos parecen corderitos yendo para el matadero cuando ven a esas minas, la joven había estado sentada en la parte alta de las escaleras del vestíbulo del hotel casi desde el principio de la discusion, pero nadie le le había puesto atención porque era muy silenciosa, cielos escuche cada frase melosa que le dijeron a esas pesadas, y son tan dulces que dan asco dijo la chica, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara; -a si piba dijo Martín avanzando hacia las escaleras con pasos fuertes, rápidos, y sonoros, Luciano y Pedro fueron tras él, para poder detenerlo en caso de emergencia y para molestar a Manuela ellos mismos, Martín se agacho y le planto un beso en los labios a manuela, el beso dejo a la chica sin aliento por unos segundo y luego Martín le robo su sombrero y se lo lanzo a Luciano, no sin antes recibir una fuerte cachetada, Manuela corrió como un toro furioso hacia el brasileño, pero este consiguió esquivarla con un movimiento de cadera muy rápido, se puso el sombrero, cargo a la joven en sus brazos y la beso con pasión, Manuela logro zafarse del abrazo de Luciano, le propino una cachetada, y recupero su sombrero, luego paso por donde estaba Pedro y le soltó una cachetada sin decir ni una sola palabra, -eso es por si pensabas besarme idiota, -no pensaba hacerlo tonta, pero ya que insistes, el mexicano jalo a chica chilena por la cintura y le dio un beso bien fuerte; a estas alturas la pobre Manuela no sabía si reír o llorar, pero finalmente se decidió por la primera opción, -jajaja si que son buenos para besar muchachos, le prometí a mi madre que me casaría con el hombre que lograra besarme a la fuerza, pero como no puedo casarme con los tres al mismo tiempo, ¿que es lo que quieren a cambio?, pueden pedirme lo que sea y lo haré, -bueno ¿sabes leer y escribir? pregunto Martín, -por su puesto que si no soy estúpida, bueno pues vas enseñarnos a nosotros como hacerlo, -o por la chucha esto debe de ser una señal, mi madre siempre quiso que yo fuera maestra de escuela primaria, acepto.

Después de que los muchachos le pidieran disculpas a Manuela, por haberla besado sin su consentimiento, en un momento de ira, del cual ella no había sido la principal culpable: la joven invito a sus tres amigos a jugar póquer y tomar un poco de café en su cuarto del hotel. antes de que se fueran a su casa, y ellos aceptaron con gusto, después de relatar sus historias personales por enecima vez Pedro, Luciano, y Martín se acomodaron cada quien en una silla, para escuchar la no menos interesante historia de Manuela. -Yo nací en la ciudad porteña de Valparaíso, soy hija ilegitima de una señora española de sociedad y un indio Mapuche que trabaja como peón en la hacienda de mi familia materna en Santiago, yo nací en secreto, mientras mi madre visitaba a unos parientes por un largo tiempo, cuando regresamos a casa, mi madre me entrego a la familia de mi padre, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi y cuando quedo viuda me llevo a vivircon ella, nos queremos, pero no nos llevamos bien porque ella no entiende mi vocación artística, así que en cuanto pude me fui de la casa, cruce la frontera norte y acabe en Lima con unos parientes pobres de mi madre, y fui vendedora de flores, hasta que me uní a una compañía de teatro itinerante, en la que Julio también empezaba a trabajar como pianista, actor, telonero, y de todo un poco, al igual que yo, hasta que un día Julio y yo charlamos y él me convenció para que montáramos un número musical juntos, en el que el tocara el piano y yo pudiera cantar, así es como empezamos a presionar al dueño de la compañía de teatro y logramos presentar nuestro número, y fuimos por todo Perú, Chile y Bolivia presentando nuestro acto por año y medio, hasta que me entere en la oficia de correos de La Paz del rumor de que habían encontrado mucho oro aquí en California, y decían que la gente esta ansiosa por ver espectáculos nuevos, con entretenimiento de calidad, luego de eso trate de convencer a Julio de venir para acá pero me tarde semanas porque el weon no quería entender que esta es nuestra gran oportunidad de ser famosos, pero por fin cedió y vinimos a San Francisco para cantar y actuar en el nuevo teatro, que se inaugura mañana.

por la mañana, Pedro cocinaba un guiso de frijoles con carne para el desayuno Luciano lavaba y cosía la ropa de los demás, Martín por su parte fregaba y barría los pisos todo esto antes de irse a trabajar, cuando tocaron a la puerta, -yo voy dijo Pedro nada más cuiden el guiso para que no se vaya a quemar **muchachos** , al abrir la puerta Pedro se quedo sorprendido al ver a su hermana melliza Itzel parada en el **umbral** ; Itzel era muy parecida a su hermano, **solo** que con facciones mucho más finas y dos enormes trenzas, en lugar del cabello corto típico de su hermano, estaba vestida con una color rosa mexicano, es decir un tomo muy fuerte de ese color, una larga falda verde ,que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y unos huaraches ( **sandalias** ) de cuero. -Por fin te encontré Juan, -soy Pedro, Guadalupe, -soy Itzel hermano ya lo sabes, -si Itzel Guadalupe para ser exactos, pero prefieres que te digan Itzel, y yo soy Juan Pedro, pero Pedro era el nombre de nuestro padre y quiero continuar con el; pero dejemos eso y cuéntame como fue me encontraste; no fue fácil pero seguí tu energía y me guió hasta aquí, recuerda que soy sensitiva a la energía de todos los seres vivos, como lo era nuestra madre, -si lo recuerdo; pasa para adentro por **favor** , quiero presentarte a los amigos con los que vivo, Martín y Luciano que estaban muy ocupados para prestarle atención a la platica entre **los hermanos** , solo se aproximaron al oír que Pedro los llamaba, -muchachos vengan por favor tienen que conocer a mi querida hermana Itzel; él es Martín Hernandez, un gaucho argentino a toda ley, y él es Luciano da Silva de Brasil para el **mundo** , es el tipo más alegre que conozco.


End file.
